Ellie's Rhyhorn
Ellie's Rhyhorn is a Pokémon she obtained in Kalos and her 3rd overall. History As a Wild Pokémon TBA With Ellie Kalos Next Gen Ellie and Rhyhorn trained for their first race on Kalos Route 9 after Team Flare was driven out of the Glittering Cave. Upon arriving at Cyllage City, Ellie found out there would be a Rhyhorn Race. The two entered the race but failed to make it one lap around the city due to Rhyhorn's slow speed. Ellie was upset at their last place finish and quickly decided that Rhyhorn Racing wasn't for her. Rhyhorn was disappointed in himself and smashed his Poké Ball to return to Glittering Cave. Fletchling chased after him to show him Ellie's Journal, which showed how passionate she was to be a great racer. Rhyhorn decided to rejoin Ellie's Team and persuade Ellie to start racing again. The next day while Ellie sulked, Rhyhorn trained with her Pokémon. Chespin used Vine Whip to keep him determined to run, Fletchling acted as a rider, and Furfrou was an opponent. Ellie saw this and witnessed Flethcling's evolution during the trainer, and became inspired by her Pokémon to keep racing, vowing she would become the best with all of her Pokémon. Rhyhorn and Ellie trained hard for their next race and it was in Geosenge Town. Rhyhorn and Ellie placed third in the race, an improvement from their last one, and she was thrilled. The next race was on Kalos Route 13 and Ellie entered it. Due to the amount of training she had, Ellie came in first and cried after winning. Rhyhorn was present at the gym battle between Ellie and Bella but did not participate. Serena became aware of Ellie's racing after noticing the bandanna in her bag and confronted her daughter and her mother. Serena was convinced Grace was forcing her granddaughter to become a racer after Serena wouldn't but Ellie refuted the claims. She told her mom to come to her race at Lumiose in two days to show her how much she loves the sport. Serena attended and was shocked at her daughter's skill and saw how happy Ellie was, reminding Serena of her first showcase. After Ellie won Serena told her she was sorry and told Ellie to chance her dreams with Rhyhorn. The next race was on Route 15 and Ellie competed. She failed to win after being pushed off her Pokémon by a boy during the race and formed a rivalry with him. Ellie quickly got over the loss and entered an unofficial race in The Lost Hotel against some thugs. She managed to out speed them and won their respect and friendship. Her next race was on Kalos Route 18 and she won with Rhyhorn again, and received her third bandana. After finding out there were only two races left till the Grand Prix and she only needed one last bandanna to qualify, Ellie became very nervous. During the race on Route 19 she lost and grew anxious knowing the next one would be the decider. The last race was held on what some call the hardest track, Route 22. She was against the odds after falling off her Rhyhorn but manage to win after the two gained the ability to be like one racer. She finally won her last bandanna and qualified from the Grand Prix which would be held at Kalos Route 22, the first race track ever made. During the competition Ellie and Rhyhorn came in 3rd against all the racers which made Ellie and Rhyhorn cry tears of joy because of how far they'd come. Hoenn Next Gen Rhyhorn joined Ellie in Hoenn and the two found out that Rhyhorn Racing was there too, prompting Ellie to continue her dream. Sinnoh Next Gen TBA Kanto Next Gen TBA Battle Frontier Next Gen TBA Johto Next Gen TBA Unova Next Gen TBA Personality TBA Gallery Y_Rhyrhy.png|Rhyhorn in the manga Giovanni Rhyhorn PO.png Grace's Fletchling and Rhyhorn in XY112.png|Rhyhorn and Fletchling Giovanni Rhyhorn Horn Drill PO.png Giovanni Rhyhorn Take Down PO.png Giovanni Rhyhorn Horn Attack PO.png Giovanni Rhyhorn Thunderbolt PO.png Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters